


A little bit of hope

by 1hellofabutler



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1hellofabutler/pseuds/1hellofabutler
Summary: It's Father's day in Paris and Adrien isn't in a great mood about it. Good thing he has his best friend Nino to help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien sighed as he looked at all of his favourite celebrities posts on Instagram. He then saw one with Camila cabello. She made a whole video dedicated to her father and thanking him for being there for her. Of course Adrien didn't have that with his father. His father used to be like that. He used to be loving and caring when his mother was alive and made him feel special. But since her disapearance, nothings been the same.

"are you OK?" Adrien turned his head towards the tiny God. Plagg looked at him with concerned eyes. Adrien nodded putting on the smile he always put for the photoshoots. "yeah I'm just a little tired that's all" Adrien responded. "mhm. I know you a little to well. Why dont you text a friend so someone you know you can talk to" Plagg suggested. Adrien looked at his phone. "hmm. Who would I text though?" Adrien asked. "how about Marinette? Or Nino? He is your best friend after all" Plagg answered. Adrien nodded. He opened his snapchat and began to scroll to find Nino's name. He found his name and swiped to text him.

(I tried to make it look like snapchat don't attack me)

Me  
🔴 Hey

➖Delivered

Adrien pressed the home button on his phone before turning it off and laying down. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and felt fatigue take over.

Bloop

He heard the snapchat nonification sound go off and he grabbed the phone.

Nino 🎧 is typing...

Then the nonification went off again and it was Nino.

Nino 🎧  
🔵Hey. What's up? 

Me  
🔴Nothing. Just wanted to talk to someone 

Ninos bitmoji stayed there for a few seconds before disappearing. Sadness filled Adrien. "I guess he doesn't want to talk to me-" the snapchat call began going off. 

  
Nino🎧 is calling  
📞Join ❎decline 

Adrien pressed the join button and Nino's face popped up onto his screen. 

"hey dude. What's up?" from what Adrien could tell, Nino was home probably with his parents and in the living room.

"Hi Adrien!" Chris screamed into the phone and Nino pushed him off.  
Adrien laughed. "Hey guys. What's going on?" 

"nothing just hanging here at the house. What's going on with you I know today is a bit.... Difficult for you." 

Adrien sighed. "I got my dad a present. It was a mug that said #1 dad and I bought his favourite coffee. I had it all in a bag and um" Nino could tell Adrien was getting emotional over the phone. His eyes began to get glossy as he described the situation. 

"And I went to my dad's office and I wanted to go inside to give him the gift but then Nathalie stopped and said he was 'busy'" Adrien put up quotations marks with his fingers. "And I said that I just wanted to give him a gift and she said no.. And it just made me angry and upset because I just want..." Adrien sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve and the act broke Nino's heart in a million pieces.

It took all his might to not leave his house and go confront Adrien's dad and tell him off. This is your son and he wants to see you. How could you push him out of your world?

"hey. How about you come over? My dad and my mom are cooking tonight" Adrien shook his head. "Nah I don't want to be a burden on you guys."

"I'm gonna slap the fuck out of you if you say that again" Adrien laughed at Nino's language. "wow so volgur. So violent.... I like that" Nino rolled his eyes at Adrien's flirting. "but my dad won't ever let me."

"He barely pays attention to you. He didn't even see your present. I don't think he'll notice you're gone." Adrien nodded. "True. Alright I'll try to get out." Adrien answered.

"Yes! Mom! Adrien is gonna come over for dinner!"

"That's fine honey" Nino's mom answered back. Adrien chuckled. "I'll see you then. Bye" Adrien ended the call and turned off his phone. "Alright. Plagg claws out!" Adrien transformed to Chat noir and leaped out the window.

Nino was only ten minutes away so he was able to get there quick. He ran behind the alley and took off his transformation before walking towards Nino's house.

He rang the doorbell and took a deep breath. The door unlocked and Chris stood there before tackling Adrien in a hug. "Adrien! Nino your boyfriend is here!" Adrien blushed at what the 8 year old said. Nino came out wearing a hoodie and jeans and socks.

"Shut up go inside." Chris obeyed and ran inside. Nino embraced Adrien who melted into the touch. "How are you feeling?" Nino asked. Adrien sighed. "Just tired. Of everything..." Adrien mumbled into his hoodie.

"well come on. Dinners ready" they both went inside.

The night went great and they had a nice dinner. Adrien felt right at home as he and Nino laughed at something Nino's dad said.

"Alright well Adrien are you staying the night?" Nino's mom asked.

"Uhh.." Adrien looked over at Nino. "please? We haven't had a sleep over in forever" Nino said. Adrien then smiled. "Alright I'll stay" Nino smiled as he and Adrien put their plates in the sink.

Later, they were in Nino's bed laughing at a tik tok video. "Holy shit that was funny" Adrien laughed as he pet the little Yorkie that was snuggled in his lap.

"I know right" Nino chuckled. Adrien sighed as he laid his head against Nino's shoulder.

"I don't Wanna go home"

"I don't want you to" Adrien turned his head to look towards Nino and they looked into each other's eyes. Something strong and intimate bubbled between them.

Adrien closed his eyes and leaned in knowing that this might destroy their friendship. Adrien stopped. "I'm sorry.. I know you probably don't... Feel the sa-" Adrien was cut off by a pair of lips slamming into his.

He gasped and fell backwards onto the bed and let Nino take full control. Soon he was straddling Nino letting himself go as Nino's hand went to his hair and tugged lightly and Adrien moaned into his mouth.

Adrien pulled away flustered and realized what position they were in. Adrien chuckled. "Well uhh.. I guess I don't need to do a confession" Nino kissed his neck beforeayinf his forehead against Adrien's. "Same here" Nino chuckled. Adrien laid his head against his chest and sighed.

Soon they fell asleep....

Riiinggg  
Adrien jumped hearing his phone ring and began looking for it. Nino sat up from beside Adrien. "what's going on?" 

"I can't find my phone!" Adrien said. Nino helped him look before finding it and hanging it to him. "Thank you" Adrien thanked him before looking at the contact. 

Father. 

"Fuck!" Adrien exclaimed before answering. 

"Hello?" 

"Adrien Agreste where. Are. You?" Adrien looked at the time. 

11:45 pm

"Uhh..." 

"Get home now" 

Adrien looked towards Nino helpless. Nino realized what was happening.  
No this is enough. Adrien can't even have a dinner wjth his friend and can't even hang out after school because he has to model. He cant do anything. Nothing. 

Nino then without thinking, snatched the iphone out of Adrien's hand.

"Nino what the fuck?" Adrien said. Nino put the phone to his ear. "Look Gabriel. Let Adrien sleep over. Leave him alone this is absolutely ridiculous that he can't even see his friends. You didn't even see him for Father's day. He put effort into buying you a gift and you cometely ignore it?? What kind of father is that? I shit one yeah. But holy shit you take the goddamn cake"

Adrien watched as Nino put his father in his place. He didn't know whether to stop him or let him. 

"So leave him. Alone." Nino then pressed the end call button and looked at Adrien.

"Why did you do that?? That's my dad!" 

"who gives zero shits about you." 

Adrien didn't respond. Instead he turned his head away. "Still. What if he changes his mind and now you just fucked everything up for us in the future!" Adrien exclaimed before realizing what he said. 

Us... 

"us?" Nino whispered. Adrien tugged his hair our of frustration. "Yes us! Nino I want to be with you, go on dates, sleep with you, take naps, do whatever couples do! But with you talking to my father like that, you just ruined it" 

"I don't give a shit on what he thinks Adrien. He has not say in our relationship. I love you and you love me. He can fuck himself. You don't need him Adrien. He barely remembers you exists he doesn't spend time with you. Adrien you have me. Marinette, Alya, everyone else. "

Nino put his hands on his shoulders. 

"Adrien... Please" the morracan boy put his lips towards the models before Adrien tore his head away. 

"Leave me alone" he said and left the room. 

"Adrien!" Nino ran after him before seeing he was gone. 

"what the..." he ran outside before seeing a dark figure jumping across buildings, heading towards Adrien's house.

"....chat noir..." 

What do you think? Do u guys want a part two? Let me know if u do. Night loves.


	2. Friends or no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino tries to fix things with Adrien

Adrien knew school was going to be hell. Absolute hell. First, he makes out with his best friend which he doesn't know if it's still his best friend.

Second, he got into a very heated argument with said best friend, and third of all, he gets in serious trouble with his father which ended in a heated argument and mean things were said.

Adrien closed his locker and turned to see Marinette.

"Hey girl" he smiled. "Hey." Marinette responded. It was already discussed that they didn't feel how they did in the past. Now it's only platonic feelings, Marinette's crush faded away and Adrien was questioning his sexuality.

"OK something is wrong. Nino isn't here" she said raising an Eyebrow. Adrien sighed. "nothing. I don't really wanna talk about it" 

Marinette was a little shocked. Nino and Adrien were joined by hip they even went to the bathroom together. So for Nino to not be at Adrien's locker like he is every morning is strange. 

"Nope something happened. Spill" Marinette pressed. Adrien sighed and laid his head on his locker. 

"I may or may not have made out with him last night..." Marinette's eyes widened. 

"wait what? You guys made out? Oh my God did you guys have-" 

"No! No we didn't. We just kissed and then, my dad called me and Nino told him off on the phone and I got angry and we got into an argument and then i left." Adrien explained.

"Wow...i don't know how to respond.. So like, are you guys just gonna ignore each other forever?" 

Before Adrien could answer, he saw Nino coming towards them and quickly grabbed his phone and backpack. 

"Uhh well it was nice talking to you Mari I'll see you later bye" He quickly left leaving a confused Marinette and a worried Nino. 

"where is he going??" he asked. Marinette looked as t him before shrugging. "I don't know, you tell me. Since you had your tongue down his throat last night" She sassed. Nino blushed and turned his head away rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Ugh...well....look it's just we got caught up in the moment and we kissed and I want to be more than friends with him but it's his dad that makes things harder than they should be" 

"Nino it's Gabriel what do you expect? A supportive father? Cause I'll be shocked if I see that one day." 

"No I know. I yelled at Gabriel over the phone and out him in his place and Adrien got angry! Like dude your dad had to hear it" 

Marinette nodded. "I understand but it's still his dad. Of course he's gonna be a bit irritated with you talking to him like that." Marinette explained. Nino sighed and leaned against the lockers.

"I know. I should've not said anything but a part of me isn't guilty. Like it's happy that I chewed his dad out" 

"One day Adrien will understand. But for now, it's time to discuss what you guys are." Marinette started as she turned to the Morracan boy.   
"Are you friends? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? What is it?" 

Nino didn't answer trying to answer the question himself. "I don't know. I don't want to be friends that's for sure. I wanna be something more but Adrien won't commit" 

"Because he's probably scared to. Remember, he's been sheltered all this life so he doesn't understand everything. Things are still new for him and then with you guys making out he's probably more confused and conflicted. I think you need to talk" 

Nino scoffed. "OK when he decides to talk to me. You just saw him he left once he saw me coming. He won't want to talk" 

"Well he's gonna have to man the fuck up and talk to you" Nino was surprised at Marinette's language. "Wow Mari who taught you those words" 

"Moii" Alya chuckled as she came towards the two and put her arm around her girlfriend (yeah it's really gay right now im sorry and I shop them so fight me) 

Marinette giggled leaning into the touch. "What are you guys talking about? And where's our ball of sunshine?" Alya questioned.   
"Ask Mr. Lahiffe here" Marinette sassed looking towards Nino who flared right back. 

"what did you do?" Alya asked. Nino out a hand behind the back of his neck and sighed. "Well... We kissed and now we're more confused then ever." 

Alya's eyes widened. "No! Really?" Nino rolled his eyes. "Yes really. How he won't talk to me because I may or may not have cussed his dad out" Alya winced. "Oo that's harsh. He does deserve it though. Cuz of everything he's done to his own son" Alya said. Nino looked towards Marinette "See!? She agrees with me" 

Marinette sighed. "It's still his dad. Like I Said, he doesn't like people talking shit about his dad even if he knows they're right." 

The Bell run for class and the trio walked to English together. 

Class was absolutely horrible. Adrien came on late to class and as soon as he saw Nino he asked if he could sit in the back with Kim and Ms. B said it was alright. Nino sighed and put his head in his hands. This was not going to go well. 

It was like this for the rest of their classes. Adrien asked to sit in the back and left Nino alone. Of course the class noticed since Nino and Adrien were like best friend goals and now they're so distant. And in lunch, Adrien sat with Kim and Alix. 

In 7th period the last class, Nino was doodling in his notebook when he heard giggling. He turned and saw Adrien and Kim laughing at something on Kim's phone. Jealousy filled Nino and he turned away annoyed. Marinette noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. 

It was like that even in last period which was the last straw when he saw Adrien lay his head on Kim's shoulder which really meant nothing. Adrien is a touch starved person and is very affectionate he lays his head on everyone's shoulder which is usually a sign that he's comfortable with you. He used to do that with Nino. He did everything with Nino. 

The bell rang and kids grabbed their belongings and left the class. Kim and Adrien were talking as they grabbed their things. 

"hey how about we get coffee this weekend?" Kim asked. Adrien smiled "I'll try. I'll see if I can clear my schedule." 

"Awesome" Kim smiled before walking out with Adrien. Nino followed them. 

He then stepped in front of them both. "Hey Adrien can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Adrien glared. "No." 

"please one second" 

"He said no Lahiffe" Kim said as Adrie smirked. Oh no this isn't gonna be another Chloe. Please don't. Nino silently prayed in his head. 

Nino huffed before walking away. He just had to wait until Adrien was alone. 

At home he was on his phone and decided to text Adrien. 

Me  
🔴Hey. Please can we talk??   
➖Delivered 

Nino sighed and stared at his instagram. Adrien had posted. It was a picture of himself smiling the caption read:

Had a good day at school. How was your day? ✨

Bloop

Adrien 💕💕 is typing.... 

From Adrien💕💕

Nino opened the text. 

Adrien💕💕  
🔵Why?? So you can cuss out my dad??   
Me  
🔴No because I want us to be friends again or whatever we are   
Adrien 💕💕  
🔵Shut up you just wanna fuck me

Nino was taken aback on what Adrien said. That wasnt true- ok Nino's had a few fantasies during ahem alone time but that's not what he wants. He wants to be back into Adrien's life again. He didn't realize how this kiss would affect their friendship. 

Me  
🔴No. I want to be in your life again. Please Adrien don't shut me out. I want us to be friends again we don't have to be anything else.   
Adrien💕💕  
🔵Call me

Nino was shocked that Adrien wanted to call him but did anyway.   
He waited for Adrien to answer before he finally did. 

"Hey" 

"Hey"

Silence filled the room. 

"Adrien look.... I do want to be more I want US and I know what I did fucked it up but maybe we can fix it. Please" Nino pleaded. 

Adrien sighed over the phone. "I know and I feel the same it's just...my dad-" 

"I don't want your dad Adrien I want you. I don't care what your dad says. We'll keep it on the low. He won't know." Nino offered. 

"Look I'm not in the right state of mind right now and I don't know how I feel. Just leave me alone for a little bit ok?" Adrien answered. Nino's stomach dropped. Why was Adrien pushing him out? Why did he keep defending his shit father? The man doesn't care about Adrien. Maybe a little but he really sucks at showing it. 

Nino sighed." Fine... Just can we still hang out and stuff?" He asked. Adrien stayed quiet for a moment. "Yeah....maybe. I'll text you later I have to go" 

"Alright... Bye" 

Nino hung up the phone. 

He sighed putting his head in his hands. He can't lose his best friend. He means everything to him he would move the mountains for him. 

Nino sighed. 

Hopefully this could resolve soon.

Hopefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want a part two ✌️


End file.
